


[Podfic] A Journey to Remember

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Artificial Intelligence, Body Worship, Consentacles, Genderless AIs, Light Dom/sub, Other, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Spaceships, Tentacles, honor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: "Hey man, how's the solo flight going?"Tristan sighed, running a hand through his hair before leaning on one elbow to get a better angle to look at his brother's face on the comm screen. "Okay, I guess. Boring, kinda lonely. The ship's AI has been-- I mean, it's been okay.""The AI has been what?" Adam asked curiously."I was gonna say friendly, but then I thought that was weird. AIs aren't friendly, right?"





	[Podfic] A Journey to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Journey to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192469) by [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita). 

**Length:** 29:25

**Streaming:** [1]  


If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


—

**To download from dropbox:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ukv3frknkrl52j1/marmolita%20journey%20to%20remember.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 35.7 MB (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]


End file.
